Obsidian Knuckles' Brother
by Dark Obsidian
Summary: Knuckles' brother has come back to take the life of Knuckles
1. Default Chapter

Hey this my new and first story I have ever made and I hope you enjoy *-* Editors quote shall be seen/when in thought will be written like this/ when in parentheses the time, how, and where will be located here  
  
This first chapter is new so please tell me if it is any good  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Dark Obsidian  
  
Chapter 1:The Confrontation  
  
Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails have been transported by chaos control to an abandoned warehouse.  
  
Sonic has just woken up from being unconscious. Sonic then thinks to himself "Ugh, huh. Where am I?" Tails and Knuckles are there too. Tails then feels pain in his side," ouch, what hit me?" "Sorry Tails" says Knuckles. "Its OK Knuckles" says Tails with a smile on his face. "Hey where is Sonic?" says Tails with a tired look. "Umm Tails look under you" says Knuckles with a smirk. Tails then hears a weird sound. "Tuus gee op" says Sonic in a muffled way. "Sorry Sonic" says Tails with a sorry face. "Its OK Tails" says Sonic. " Hey Sonic we have company" says Knuckles. "Hmm this can be" exclaims Sonic. "I did not think you would have survived" "Who is there?" says Tails frightened voice. "Don't you remember me?" " I know who you are but you can't still be alive!" says Knuckles. " Yes it is I, Obsidian, I have returned for my vengeance" "How I saw you fall from the cliff into the ocean after I had defeated you, how can you still be alive" says Sonic.  
"Knuckles time for us to settle this here and now!" says Obsidian. " Don't make me laugh you freak" says Knuckles. Then Obsidian tackles Knuckles to the concrete ground. "Hey you all right Knuckles?" says Tails. "Yeah, I'll be fine" says Knuckles. "Its my turn to make you fall down Obsidian" says Sonic. "Stay out of this" yells Knuckles. "I can fight my own fights" "Sure you get to have all the fun while Tails and me have to watch" says Sonic. Knuckles & Obsidian both say "Ahhhh" as they both go into to a charge. Knuckles then notices that his chest is bleeding. "Nice dodge but you weren't quick enough" says Obsidian. "Yeah, but that will be the last time you will hurt any one" says Knuckles in anger. Then both Obsidian and Knuckles take blow after blow and punch after punch. Then they both collapse to the ground in pain.  
"Hey Knucklehead you alive" says Sonic with a laugh. "Yeah, sure I'll be fine for no.." says Knuckles as he faints. Then he realizes that Obsidian is no where to be found. The next day Knuckles has been taken to Tails' house. "Hey where is he" says Knuckles. He then notices that he had been sleeping. Sonic then drops by at a quarter past 12 a.m. "How you feel" says Sonic. "What do you mean, ouch!" says Knuckle in pain. "Don't you remember you fought Obsidian one on one" says Sonic. "It did happen?" says Knuckles in surprise. Then Amy walks in. "Sonic I didn't see you come in" says Amy. "But of course you didn't I was to fast for you" says as he starts to crack up. "Hey Knuckles how did this happen to you did you have another fight with Obsidian?" says Amy. "But how did you know?" says Knuckles in amazement. "Words on the street, I didn't believe it at first but when I saw you come in I knew it was true" said Amy.  
Then out of nowhere a small ball of light pops out of nowhere. "Who are you?" says Sonic. "Sorry for interruption but something bad has happened to the Master Emerald" says Tikal. "What, what do you mean?" says Knuckles. (Flash back) "It all started yesterday night I heard a voice I didn't know where it came from but sounded just like you Knuckles" "but how I was never near Angel Island" exclaims Knuckles. "Well happened to it" said knuckles. "It says shattered in to pieces" says Tikal as she falls to the ground in sobs. "How, when, and why, who could of done this who, who, who!" yells Knuckles.  
  
Stay with us for next adventure coming to 2-3 days 


	2. Shadow's Death

All most forgot these and other character besides obsidian are trademarks of the Sonic Team.  
  
Chapter 2: Shadow's Death  
  
(As we all remember Tikal had just told that the Master Emerald had been shattered)  
"How did this happen" yells Knuckles who is still in a somewhat critical state. "I had remembered, as a young child my grandfather telling me that the only way that the emerald can be shattered is that a being living in the emerald like you or Chaos to be released and I know that Chaos has no remorse in his heart" says Knuckles in a sad but angry voice. "Well that is true but me nor Chaos have had any remorse in our hearts" says Tikal. "Then that must mean that my brother the second chosen to protect the emerald has taken it to the next level. He will not get away with this!" says Knuckles angrily.  
  
"Tails" says Knuckles. "Yeah?" says Tails. "Can you find away to heal me faster?" says Knuckles. "I have a potion but it is not tested" says Tails. "Arg, who cares!" says Knuckles who yanks the red potion from Tails. "Hey its not test.." says Tails in vain. "As Knuckles' wounds begin to heal rapidly, wow this is awesome" as his wounds close says Knuckles in amazement. "Well what can I say super brains go figure" says Tails laughing.  
  
"Hey you guys there is something going on out side" says Amy. "Hi, my furry blue friend" says Eggman. "What do you want stupid want me to foil your plans again?" Says Sonic with a smirk. "Well not exactly" says Eggman frightened. "Well Knuckles, looks like you had survived" says Eggman. "What do you mean, I survived, are you tied into this?" says Knuckles with fire in his eyes. "Did you know that my brother was alive Eggman tell me now or I will interrogate with force" says Knuckles poised for attack. (No actual eyes were burned in the process)  
  
"Well I was asked to help Obsidian or he would have taken my life" said Eggman ashamed. "What did you do, tell me now! I want answers" exclaims Knuckles. "Well when he came into see me and asked to place microscopic robots in his blood" says Eggman. "He told me what they should do and they made him able to heal in a matter of minutes, but that's not all he told me to have a robot of mine to shoot him in a vital organ and he had survived" said Eggman. "The next day he cam back and told me to make him faster than Sonic and stronger than you Knuckles" says Eggman. "When I faced off against Obsidian we were equally matched" says Knuckles. "Yes but did you not defeat him before with less trouble?" says Eggman.  
  
"Hey Sonic looks like he is back and well" says Tails remembering how Knuckles got beaten up. "Knuckles let me take him this should be over soon" says Sonic with pride. "Doesn't he listen I just told him the he is faster than Sonic and stronger than Knuckles" says Eggman with disregard that Sonic will lose. "Hey sonic take this you might need it" says Tails as he through a power ring. "Hey thanks but I won't need it" says Sonic.  
  
(As Sonic jumps out the window facing Obsidian he starts up a conversation)  
  
"Wow spooky, I know all about your plans" says Sonic staring at a piece of the master emerald. "Ha the fool Eggman told you my plans huh, do you honestly think that matters I will take you down along with my brother, you two are no match for me" says Obsidian. "Hey didn't think you collected jewelry, wanted to get in-touch with your feminine side?" says Sonic. "Well now we won't have you using that power ring will we Sonic let me have that shall we" says Obsidian as he speeds away towards Sonic and takes it from his possession. "How did you do that, so Eggman wasn't lying" says Sonic. "So you're supposed to be faster than me huh, let's see you beat me in a race" says sonic as he prepping himself for his race. They both run as fast as possible. Obsidian is running backwards just like Sonic from Sonic X and is faster than Sonic. Sonic then realizes that he will lose. The out of no where shadow comes out of the bushes and tackles Obsidian to the ground. "Why you black rat" says Obsidian in pain. "Ha that was just a taste now time for you to die" says Shadow  
"Chaos sphere" calls Shadow. "Mu-ah-ha-ha, do you think those needles will hurt me? Guess again " says Obsidian. "Clutch fist! Says Obsidian. As Obsidian's fist scorches the ground making a flaming fist. He grabs Shadow's face and upper cuts him with the burning fist and as Shadow falls to Earth Obsidian pummels him with his fist. "Lets see you survive that one Shadow" says Obsidian as he spits in Shadows fist. "Why you freak of nature" says Sonic in remorse for Shadow as a blade of his hair turns red. "I won't let you get away with this, yaaaaaaaaaa" yells Sonic as all his hairs turn red and look like Super Shadow only with red. "Now lets see you beat me now!" calls Sonic. "I knew you had that power Sonic that's why I trained for this" said Obsidian. As Obsidian's silver hair starts to turn black he is also turning to a new form of power equal to Sonic's power. "Now lets see who is the ultimate life form" says Obsidian.  
  
Stay with us/me for the next chapter coming soon to people like you 


End file.
